


Dominant Endgame

by ians_lounge (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Horror, F/M, Gore warning, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Murder, Guns, Knives, PBG kills all his friends, Rated For Violence, Rated Mature for Death and Murder, Scalping, Shooting, Tags update as I go along, Torture, Yandere! Asagao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ians_lounge
Summary: everyone reacts to love differentlysometimes they get those butterflies in their stomach, sometimes they get the tingly feeling when they see their lover smile, some even get all stuttery!...for most people, you don't want to murder anyone else that gives those feelings to your loverbut for pbg?that's just the norm.





	1. the ˢhow must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> yandere pbg is my sexuality  
> he can  
> FUCK  
> ME  
> UP

Love was a sick thing, wasn't it? Made you restless, giddy, like butterflies had made a permanent residence in the pit of your stomach.  
  
but for most people, it didn't make them want to harm anyone that got in the way of your love. Me, on the other hand? I would do anything for her to love me, even murdering her new boyfriend.  
  
I laid there, awake. I was itching but for what I wasn't quite sure. Jon was asleep above me, his snores doing nothing to help my twitching.  
  
Jon and Hana had started seeing each other. It was sick, he KNEW I loved her, but he thought she was ' _the one_ '. How pathetic. I had seen the look in her eyes though, She was absolutely smitten for my roommate.  
  
Why? He _wasn't_ attractive. He was loud, brash, rude, had body hair that was quite odd for a seventeen-year-old, and that fucking bird...  
  
I was glad it was gone. I got tired of it beeping all night long, causing me to get no sleep all night. I would bring it up with him, just to get an answer like "Not my fault he beeps, PBG. He's a robot."  
  
Bullshit. You can literally turn him off. But _nooo... You'll hurt him; He won't turn back onnnnn._  
  
I felt something stab me in the back and I grumbled, seeing what it was. A green and white feather was staring me in the face. I thought I got rid of them all...

I blinked and it was gone. I had imagined it.  
  
_No matter. It won't matter after tonight. Nothing will._  
  
Tonight  
I was going to kill Jon.  
  
now now, I hear all of you " _ **PBG, you can't! That's murder! you'll get in trouble**_!"  
  
Do you _really_ think I hadn't thought all of this out?  
  
I felt along the smooth plaster of the wall, black gloves already on my hands. When I felt the cold jolt from the handle, a smile crossed my lips.  
  
I was finally going to do it.  
Three months of planning for this one moment.  
I couldn't mess it up. I had to stab exactly in the right spot.  
Too far to the left or right and he would live.  
We _couldn't_ have that.  
  
I slowly rose from my bunk, the metal groaning as I did. Good, let him wake up. I stood right in front of the bunk, Jon's sleeping figure just there. It was so easy.  
  
I heard Jon groan sleepily and I knew this was it.  
  
"Jon." I cooed, nudging him with my free hand. "Joooon~"  
  
"What?" Jon groaned, rolling over and looking at me.  
  
Now.  
  
He realized too late. By the time he opened his mouth to yell, there was a knife right in the smack of his jugular. He gurgled, still trying to yell. I placed one hand over his mouth, shushing him.  
  
I couldn't jostle the knife around, would cause too much blood to come out. I wanted Jon to live for just a few more moments.  
  
"This is what you get, Jon." I cooed again, using the hand that wasn't covering his mouth to stroke his hair. The co founder of Normal Boots found dead in the Academy. Imagine the headlines. "This is what you get for _**l o v** i n g_ Hana." I clamped his nose off. He struggled against me but I held him down. I may be tall and lanky, but I'm sure as hell strong. Soccer does a body good.  
  
"Night night, Jon. Tell Jacques I said hi, and that I hope he isn't _mad_ that I _dismembered_ him." I cooed again and Jon's eyes widened before he stopped resisting entirely. He clawed weakly at my wrist one last time before the room went quiet.  
  
I didn't dare remove the knife quite yet. I had a plan and removing the knife would ruin it.

  
I positioned Jon to where he was staring at the door then slowly moved the knife. If my timing was right. It would clatter to the ground as soon as I stepped in front of my door. My timing had to be perfect, though. If I was too fast, I would be standing there, waiting for it to happen. Too slow and it would throw me off. I had to hear the knife clatter.  
  
I poked my head out of the door, seeing no one awake. Good. I stepped out of the dorm, leaving the door slightly ajar, then padded my way to the bathroom, as quietly as I could.  
  
I acted like I was doing my business like I had to take a leak in the middle of the night. I took off the gloves and cut them up as best I could, then flushed them down. They were gone. I couldn't stay there for long, just to make sure that didn't come back up.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a bad looking guy, better looking than the former Jon. I always had girls fawning over me, desperate to get my attention and my love. They wouldn't. They weren't _Hana_. I looked into the reflection's eyes, finding that the normal bright green was now a dark hunter green. _That's weird_ , I thought to myself, _Probably the lighting_. I checked over myself, my pyjamas, making sure that I didn't have any blood on me. There was none, I checked everything. Even the bottoms of my feet. Nothing.  
  
I took a breath in. All the stupid acting Jon had practiced while I was around was about to come in full force.  
  
Before I left, I fussed my hair, making it look like I had terrible bed head.  
  
~~This one goes out to you, Jon.~~  
  
I made my footsteps sound like I was half asleep as I walked out of the bathroom. I even threw in a little yawn too.  
  
The knife clattered loudly to the ground as I stepped in front of the slightly ajar door and I heard a sick gushing of liquid- all the blood. Good, my timing was perfect.  
  
I slowly pushed open the door and a beam of light from the wall sconce behind me hit just where I needed it to.  
  
Jon's corpse greeted me, his mouth open, blood just pouring from his neck and agape mouth. His dead eyes bore into mine, the milky whiteness of them sinister and haunting. If I hadn't of killed him, that would have seriously freaked me out.  
  
I backed up until I hit the wall, trembling like a leaf.  
  
"H-Help someone!" I cried out, putting a strain on my voice to make it crack. "Someone, please!" I used a lot of breath, making it sound desperate.  
  
"PBG? Are you okay?" Jared poked his head out of his door, right next to me. _Shit, I forgot he was that close_. Satch came into view, as did Jirard and Shane from their room and the Continue boys. oh boy, full showing today.  
  
I sank down the wall, acting like I was trying to find words. _Should I cry or act like I'm in shock_ , I found myself debating. Shock was more likely right now, so I went with that.  
  
"PBG? What happened, are you okay?" Jirard asked and with a trembling finger, I pointed inside the room.  
  
Nick was the first to look in, and he _actually_  flipped on the light! I was surprised! He turned away, dashing to the bathroom. I could hear him puking and a smile _almost_ came to my lips.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Shane cried, the back of his hand pressed to his lips as he took a look in the room. By now, many people were coming out. _Come on tears, where are you?_  
  
"PBG, Do you know what happened?" Jared turned to me, his face white as a sheet. I shook my head, tears starting to stream down my face. _There they were_!  
  
"I got up and went to the bathroom," I blubbered out. God,  I sounded pathetic. Just like I wanted, "And I got back and I heard something clatter, and footsteps ran down the hall." I cut off, my tears too hard to talk through. God, when did I get this good?  
  
"We'll find who did this, PBG." Jirard cooed, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his pyjamas, finding he smelled like vanilla. Huh.  
  
They never did find who did it. How could they, when it was me? The only people that knew were me and Jon, but we would never tell.  
  
We told Hana a couple days later. She didn't talk to anyone until I visited her in her dorm, with a bouquet of flowers and her favourite cookies. She accepted them, asking how I knew they were her favourite. I feigned surprise and just told her they were my favourite too, and you can't go wrong with a double chocolate cookie.  
  
Hana and I had a heart to heart that day, and she remembered me, the little boy from her past.  
I kissed her, and though she was shocked at first, she soon melted into the kiss.

We kissed sweet as anything like two high schoolers tucked in the backseat of a car.

I thought I had her, that she was FINALLY mine.

But I was sorely mistaken.

A couple clubs are about to have fewer members than in the past years.

If it was the last thing I would ever do.


	2. take me to spᵃce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeff and pbg have always had a playful relationship, have had it since their eighth-grade  
> pbg used to not get mad when jeff took his crushes.  
> but then hana came in the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING.  
> THIS GETS SUPER FUCKED UP  
> LIKE  
> NOT EVEN KIDDING.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> have i mentioned that i fucking l o v e yandere pbg?  
> like  
> drools  
> he could hold a knife to my throat and i would be like "yes daddy please"

I saw them interacting. Hana trusted Jeff and for a good reason. Jeff was a trustworthy person, kind down to his core, and someone nearly every girl fell for.

Including Hana.

It was brought to a boil when Hana started asking about Ian, and she went to Jeff about it. Jeff had given me that fucking smile. The smile that meant "I know you have a crush on her."

I watched them, pissed out of my mind. He knew I had a crush on her! He _knew_!

I confided in him, what a stupid mistake that was. I knew better than to trust the Hidden Block scum. They had only been made to beat us in the tournament.

Jeff leaned over and kissed Hana on the cheek.

I blacked out with rage, and when I came to, Jeff was a crumpled heap under the bleacher.

"Shit! Oh my god, Jeff! I'm sorry!" I cried out, my blood running cold. He slowly stood, holding his stomach. He looked pissed. **Good**.

A soccer ball met me in the face and I groaned out, my nose starting to leak blood. Fuck.

"Both of you, stop!" Hana had cried and I stopped short. She looked terrified.

**You messed up.**

"I'll talk to you later, Hana." Jeff groaned out, making his way back onto the field. Hana scampered away, and my eyes followed her. A punch to my chest broke me out of my trance.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass." Jeff had just gotten done checking his abdomen. I caught a glimpse of a dark bruise starting to form. Jeff glared up at me, obviously pissed. "The hell was that about, dude?"

"You're the one that was just flirting with a girl you know I have a crush on." I grit my teeth, and Jeff's laugh rang in my ears, scornful.

"Flirting? God, you're pathetic, PBG." The fact that he called me PBG caused my blood to run cold again. "She was asking about Ian; She's worried about him."

Worried... about Ian?

"Look, just forget it. I'm gonna go see Mr. McPasta and make sure that I don't have internal bleeding or some shit." I reached out a hand in an offer to help him but Jeff held up a hand. "Don't follow me. I'm done with you right now." And with that, he was gone.

I sat down on the bleachers, laughing slightly. I kept laughing, tears springing to my eyes. Asking about Ian! _Of course_ ; Why didn't I see that!

I made my way back to my dorm, silent. I pushed open the door and was met with silence. I heaved out a sigh, tossing my stuff down on my office chair. I patted the metal of the top bunk, a small smile on my lips. It had been a while since Jon's untimely demise, and they had cleared our room of all of his stuff- blankets, mattress, pillows, school supplies, etc. His parents came by to pick up his personal things, and I was the one to hand them Jon's Normal Boots jacket. That was the first time I had felt guilt, seeing his mother cry as she held the jacket. His father apologized to me, saying that if I needed anything, they would help no matter what. I was Jon's roommate and had seen his corpse after all.

I turned on my Oui, trying to get my mind off the Jon situation. I fired up Stomp, figuring I could play for a while.

I didn't know how late it was before my phone chimed, alerting me that I had a text. I reached over and unplugged it from the charger, looking over the message that was on my phone.

'You wanna come over and play Stomp or something? I feel bad for snapping at you.' The message read, Jeff? Yeah, it was Jeff.

That familiar itch crossed through me, and before I knew it, I was typing a reply back.

'Yeah, man. I'll be over in a little bit, lemme take a shower first.'

A reply dinged back through a couple seconds later.

'Okay, man. Prepare to have your ass kicked! :=P'

I laughed slightly, standing and plugging my phone back in. I walked out of my dorm, making sure to lock it behind me and I was off.

Despite what you may be thinking, I wasn't going to take a shower. I didn't know where I was going actually. It wasn't until I was nearly there did I realize where I was going.

Mr. McPasta's office.

Every student as Asagao knew that Mr. McPasta had any type of medication you could need. Anything from normal cold medicine to tranqs. I wanted desperately to run away but I kept going, my feet seeming to have a mind of their own.

I didn't WANT to kill Jeff, He was one of my best friends, He was one that helped me with my crush on Hana!  
**But he loves Hana**  
What?! No, He doesn't! He wouldn't do that to me!  
**Do you really know that**

I paused, a breath escaping my lips. As I had been fighting myself, I had grabbed a syringe and tranquilizer.  
**I was going to kill Jeff**. _noicant!_  
**Jeff would die**. _nohecant_!  
**Jeff Fabre would be no more**. _pleasegodno_!

I made my way to Jeff's dorm, silent. I was going to kill Jeff. Jeff would die. Jeff Fabre would be no m ** _ore. I was going to kill Jeff. Jeff would die. Jeff Fabre would be no more. I was going to kill Jeff.Jeff would die.Jeff Fabre would be no more.IwasgoingtokillJeffJeffwoulddieJeffFabrewouldbenomore_**.

I was about to knock on his door when I realized that it didn't look like I took a shower. I padded my way to the infamous bathroom and turned on the shower, sticking my head under it for a few seconds, just enough to make my hair look a little damp. I made sure my uniform wasn't wet at all then went and knocked on his door.

He opened the door, a bright smile on his lips. He was wearing sweatpants and a redshirt. Guess this was a casual night. I felt out of place in my uniform.

"Hey PBG!" He welcomed me into his dorm and I looked around. I had seen the dorm before, but-  
Was my mind scheming ways to kill him?!

The walls were white, pristine white. A sick thought crossed my mind, What would they look like with blo _ **od splattered all over them...**_?

"PBG?" Jeff asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality, an apologetic smile crossing my lips. "You wanna get to playing?" I laughed and nodded. We sat in front of the Oui, each grabbing a controller. Mine felt clunky in my hands like I was new to gaming. I wasn't; I was one of the ones to start a gaming club- Me and Jo-

Well, now it's just me, isn't it?

We played a few rounds of Stomp, Jeff beating me everytime. We stopped after round five, my character Queen Fafafa stopping short as Jeff paused.

"Hey, what's going on? You're normally super good at these games. Are you okay?" Jeff asked, frowning. I mustered up the best smile I could, it feeling phony on my face.  
"No, man, I'm fine. Just a little out of it, you know?" I shrugged and Jeff nodded, a worried frown still causing the corners of his lips to droop.  
"You can always talk to me, though! I'm your best friend, PBG; I'm here for you!" Jeff chirped. That would have made me feel better if that itch wasn't curling its way into my stomach.  
"Well," I started off, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. "You know how I've had a crush on Hana for a while now, man. She's the little girl from my past, I just know it! But she doesn't like me back, dude. I know she doesn't. I've seen how she looks at someone that isn't me..." I trailed off, realizing I had been subquoting Jeff to Jeff. I kept going, seeming to word vomit. "I hate it so much like I want her to be happy, but I wish it was with me, you know? I just love her so much, man. Have since we were kids."

There were a few seconds of silence before Jeff puffed out a breath.

"PBG, dude, I'm sorry. That must be hell to go through. M-Maybe it's smarter to move on if you know she doesn't like you..." Jeff's voice faltered as he realized what he said was kind of stupid. I laughed, though, and he seemed to calm down.

He slung his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't even realize it, but I had drawn the syringe out of my pocket, it already filled with the tranquilizer. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back.

Now.

I jabbed the syringe into the back of his neck and pressed down on the plunger. Jeff cried out in pain and pulled away.

"PBG, wh-what the hell?" Jeff asked, putting his hand on the back of his neck, a spot of blood already on his hand. His eyes widened and I felt a smile creep over my face. He was about to say something else but-

He slumped over and rested against me, the tranquilizers had already kicked in. I sighed, wondering how in the fuck I was going to do this.

I would have to think of that later- for now, I had a job to do.

\--

It took a little bit of time, and some serious fucking good luck, but after disabling the camera by that door, I got Jeff's sleeping figure down to the basement of Bluebell. No one really knew we had a basement but it was where they kept all the mattresses and sheets for the rooms. I knew about it only from snooping around.

I snapped black gloves onto my hands then walked to where my workspace was- the farthest corner from the door. I knew where it was, even in the dark, cause there was a single light bulb burning bright as the summer sun.

Jeff was tied to a chair, his arms strapped to the chair with rope, his head slumped over. I walked around him, setting his head to where he would be looking forward when he came to. I backed away and crouched in front of him, smoothing his hair from his face. He looked so peaceful.

I had always seen Jeff smiling, laughing and even crying, but never asleep. He looked at rest like there was nothing hurting him.  
Too bad that wouldn't last for long.

His eyelids fluttered open and he groaned. It took a second, but his eyes flew open as he remembered what happened. I backed away, smiling.

"Welcome, Jeff." I twisted the scalpel in my fingers. His green eyes darted around, trying to find some sort of escape. "You've landed yourself in here, and there's no way out."

"Very funny, PBG. Now let me go. It's too damn late." Jeff rolled his eyes, a nervous titter of a laugh making its way out. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to. I wasn't myself.

I could feel some part of me begging and pleading to let my friend go, to say this was all a joke, to go back to how it was, to not kill him; but it was useless. I had to do this.

I grabbed a cloth from the tray next to me and placed it over his eyes, tying it tight. Jeff struggled against his ropes, obviously not happy about having his vision removed.

"Okay, dude, seriously. This isn't funny. Let me go." Jeff didn't laugh this time and I still stayed silent. He swallowed uncomfortably. He was as good as dead, a lamb awaiting slaughter. Poultry breathing its last lungful before the bloodied knife would steal it forever more.

A smile was brought to my lips as I realized how helpless Jeff was. He trusted me not to hurt him. His life was in my hands.

He tried to cry for help, but his throat was raw from shouting and his lips were long-deprived of liquid; a gasp bubbled from his lips instead. It was time. He had lived for far too long.

I turned away from Jeff, moving things around the tray. I had many things here, scalpels, a melon baller, a large butcher knife- anything and everything. Most everything was stolen from Mr. McPasta, the kitchen or student's rooms. I stole one of Satch's compasses and sharpened the point until it was a weapon. I pulled out a fine scalpel and moved back towards Jeff.

"You know, Jeff. I have to thank you." I started off, making my way towards him. I stopped in front of him, and he squirmed uncomfortably, he could sense my presence. I rested the blade against the inside of his arm and he jumped, his breathing quickening. "You gave me the push to finally do this. I've been pondering over this for a while, but-" I cut off, laughing, starting to drag the blade against his arm gently, not enough to hurt him. His skin erupted into goosebumps, and that slight tremor increased in intensity until he physically shook in time with it. "I would be like the murderer in every horror movie, and tell you how I'm going to kill you, but that's no fun."

"PBG, please." Jeff's voice was nothing more than a hoarse cry, his fingers twitching, trying to find some kind of release, "Please don't do this to me. I thought I was your best friend!"

I shook my head, stopping the gentle movements of the scalpel. I stood, my knees creaking as I did and grabbed my trusty baseball bat. I set it up to where I could grab it at a moments notice. I was about to force a laugh out, but I realized the tray was still there. I moved it as quietly as I could, out of sight, then forced a fake laugh out.

"I'm just joshing you, man!" I made myself double over in laughter and Jeff squirmed again.  
"Not funny, PBG. You seriously scared me." Jeff frowned, and I made a fake frown.

"Awh, I'm sorry, man. Here, lemme help you." I went to Jeff and untied him. He stood, rubbing his wrists. Once he regained feeling in them, he shoved my shoulder, a laugh erupting out of him.

"You're a douchebag, I swear." He shook his head, looking around. "This place is creepy, how did you even find this?"

"I dunno, I was snooping around one day and found it." I shrugged and gestured my head towards 'the door'. "Come on, let's get out of here. I owe you ice cream or something."

"Yeah, lets." Jeff smiled and made his way to where I suggested. It was the wrong way. He was headed towards the wrong stairs. I grabbed the baseball bat and followed behind him, laughing about how I 'got him so good'.

The minute Jeff was halfway up the stairs, a smile crept onto my face.

One

Two

Three.

I swung and hit the side of his left knee with the bat. I saw his leg fold like paper and I caught him as he fell back, my hand covering his mouth and pinching his nose, muffling his screams. They were frantic and I saw tears springing to his eyes. He bit down on my hand and I threw him, his head smacking against the concrete.

"PBG, what the fuck?!" Jeff cried out, tears streaming down his face at the pain. He clutched at his leg, focusing on it. I said nothing as I made my way over to him. His eyes widened and he started crawling back, his pupils small and his chest rising and falling quickly. "St-Stay back!" His voice cracked, his back hitting the wall. His leg was positioned to where it relieved the pain.

I rose the bat and placed it on my shoulder, a wicked smile on my lips.

"How stupid ARE you to think that I would EVER let you live?" I cackled out, my laugh sounding breathless and soulless. Jeff's chest heaved and I crouched down, resting the bat hard against his broken leg, causing him to wheeze in agony. "You're not making it out of here alive, Jeff.' I paused, letting that sink in. "I was going to be nice and kill you like I did Jon, fast and painless," I paused again and I saw the gears click in Jeff's brain.

"Y-You killed Jon...?" Jeff's voice was nothing more than a whisper, his features twisting into pure helplessness. He knew he was gone for. I cooed, wiping off his face, clearing his skin of tears. Jeff tried to get out of my touch, but I gripped his face tightly- my nails digging into his cheeks, continuing what I was saying.

"-BUT since you were stupid enough to believe that I going to set you free, I won't be kind." And with that, I raised the bat again. He tried to scream out but I cracked the bat against his head, knocking him out again. His head hit the concrete with a dull thud.

\--

He came to again, this time blindfolded and gagged. He was back in the same chair, this time bound tighter. I watched him as he tried to struggle, tried to wrench his arms free, and I saw those narrow straps dig into his flesh. He cried out in pain and kept battering at the straps with his forearms. They sawed in deeper and drew blood, but he was too far gone to notice it. He kept fighting. I watched those tan nylon ropes turn crimson with his blood.

"You're spilling more blood and I haven't even cut into you yet," I called from across the room and he fell still. I chuckled, shaking my head as I stood, a large butcher knife in my hand. I stopped in front of Jeff and untied the gag from his mouth. I wanted to hear his screams of agony.

"Why was I ever friends with you?" Jeff sobbed out, his chest heaving. "You're disgusting." He hiccuped out and I rolled my eyes. No need to wait anymore.

I grabbed the collar of Jeff's shirt and slashed down it, the cloth falling off easily. I didn't bother doing what every murderer does and trail my eyes over his body, admiring him. I had seen Jeff shirtless time and time again in the locker room, and it fazed me at first. No more.  
I didn't want the large butcher knife anymore, so I set it down and grabbed a scalpel. Time for surgery...

I started off small, a cut here and there, enough to make him aware of what was happening. He didn't make any sounds, even though blood was trickling down his pale skin. I had enough of it. I traced the scalpel down his chest, making more goosebumps explode against his skin. His hands trembled as he tried to stay still. He kept murmuring out that he would get out and tell everyone how terrible I was.

I got sick of it and ripped his blindfold so he could look at me.

"Shut the **fuck** up." I gripped his jawline tight and he grit his teeth. I pulled away, a sick thought in my mind. I turned to my tray, putting the scalpel fresh with Jeff's blood down, and instead picked up a spoon that still had dried blood on it.

"Answer me a question. If you wanted to lose an eye, which one would you want to lose?" I asked, nonchalantly. Jeff's green eyes went wild, the pupils dilating. He stayed quiet, and I placed the spoon under his left eye. "This one-" I moved the spoon to under his right eye. "-or this one?" I mused, a sick smile on my lips. He still didn't answer and I scoffed. "Can't even answer me. Fine, then. I'll take both."

"W-Wait! No!" Jeff finally cried, and a surge of triumph raced through me. I had him in my grasp. "The left one." He finally answered and I nodded, holding the spoon under his left eye. I went slowly, to let him relax.

Closer and closer.

I took the fork that was in my other hand and jammed it deep into Jeff's right eye. I was using my left hand, so it wasn't as clean as I would have wanted. I was shaking, and I felt the prongs of the fork scraping the bone of his skull.

I drank up Jeff's screams of pure agony like water, a sick smile on my lips. He was shaking like a leaf, his chest heaving heavily. I think he was in pain.

I ripped the fork out of his eye socket, ripping his eye with it. Jeff's screams were frantic, breathy and desperate. My upper lip curled up in a snarl and I jammed the fork in his mouth, with his eye. I held his jaw shut and he struggled for a while. I didn't want to hear him anymore. While one of my hands held his jaw shut, I reached over and grabbed the large butcher knife.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Jeff. Soccer was always fun with you, but you had to push your luck and flirt with my girl." I snarled, resting the blade at his scalp. "She was always mine. Not yours. Not Jon's. No one's but mine."

Jeff tried to struggle but I wouldn't let him. I removed the fork, making sure his eye was still in his mouth and gagged him again. Then started the REAL fun.

Scalping Jeff was harder than I thought, blood got everywhere, and he kept struggling and crying and screaming. I finally got done with it. In my hand, I held the hair of SpaceHamster, Jeff Fabre. The hair that numerous girls fawned over and ran their fingers through. I threw it to the side.

I stood in front of Jeff for a good minute, letting him bleed. His head was drenched in blood, the only part of his face not bloody was his chin, but it had saliva running down it from the gag.

"Look at you. You're _disgusting_." I spat, laughing scornfully. Jeff looked up at me, his expression of hate mixed with agony. "You used to be so attractive. Cheekbones to the gods, hair that most girls were jealous of, those beautiful green eyes..." I mused, realizing he still had his cheekbones. I would deal with that later.

"I know you probably want to die right now. Death would be such a relief wouldn't it?" I asked, pacing around him. His eye didn't follow me. I made a full circle around him, humming. "But I won't give you that pleasure."

I went back in front of him and kicked his broken leg. His breathing quickened and I smiled, bright as day.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" I asked, kicking it again. He groaned out, in pure agony.

I wanted to stretch that agony out m _ **ore**_.  
I grabbed the baseball bat again and walked over towards him. He started screaming again, albeit muffled, I could tell he was screaming no.

I swung again and hit his right leg this time. I didn't fully break the bone but judging by the way he writhed in pain, I might have fractured it.  
"Guess that one doesn't want to break." I shrugged, tossing the bat to the side.

"Here, Jeff. Tell you what." I moved to a dark corner of the room and grabbed one of my favourite things I stole. One of Caddy's guns. I had stolen slaughter. "You remember how Caddy lost slaughter a while ago?"I asked, nonchalantly. Jeff's eye searched for me in the darkness but nodded bleakly.

I walked out of the shadows, the gun in my hands. Jeff's eye widened and his chest heaved again. I chuckled lowly and walked over to him, untying the gag.

"Spit it out," I commanded, holding out my hand, and Jeff spat his deflated eye into my hand. I looked at it in disgust and threw it away from me, it smacking the floor.  
"Open your mouth," I commanded again, and Jeff did as told. I stuck the end of the gun into his mouth, the metal clanging against his teeth. He shrunk under my touch and a smile crept onto my lips. I had the upper hand now.

"For years, you've been my superior. A year above me, the prior captain of the soccer team, better grades. You've dominated me since eighth grade, Jeff. No more." I cooed, face-fucking Jeff with the gun. He groaned as I kept clanging the gun against his teeth, no doubt causing him more pain. "Your death will paint ME as the captain. Your death will give me a new start." I smiled sweetly, the sight of the gun scraping against the palette of his mouth, and blood mixed with saliva poured down his chin. He looked up at me with his one remaining eye, the look of them pitiful and sorrowful. Almost made me sad. Almost.

This went on for a few more seconds before I had enough. He was pitiful, disgusting, useless. No one needed him anymore.  
I pulled the trigger and within a second, Jeff's brains were splattered against the back wall. He poured blood like a fountain and his body slumped forward. It was done. I had killed Jeff.

I gasped out, my breath being stolen from me. I... I had killed Jeff.  
I looked at the remnants of my best friend, guilt knotting itself into my stomach. I sighed out, trying to figure out how to dispose of the body.

This would take a while...

\--

I was right, it did take a while, but I eventually got it. I didn't bother to put the body in a duffel bag, or melt it with hydrochloric acid, but instead to leave it. I cleaned up as best as I could, washing my clothes by hand, mopping up the blood. I kicked Jeff's body to where it would lie in a crumpled heap in a different corner of the room, making sure to clean up the blood from that too. I took my gloves off, making sure to dispose of them properly. I went over a mental checklist in my mind; I had left no physical evidence that would lead back to me.

I would deal with the grief later.

I made my way back upstairs as quietly as I could, then crawled into bed. I flicked on my phone and brought back up the camera by the basement door. I locked my phone and fell asleep, somehow feeling lighter.

I awoke with a killer migraine, and I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. What time was it...? I asked myself, looking over at the clock. It was 7:25, my alarm had been going off for an hour.

Shit!

I dressed quickly, going to my classes like normal. Normal. That was an odd word.  
Since Asagao would never be normal.

They found Jeff's body a week after the murder, but his body had decomposed to the point where he was unrecognizable. I remember Jared pounding on my door, as he had been the one to find Jeff's body.

"P-PBG!" He called, frantically, still pounding on my door. I paused my game and stood up, confused. When I pulled open the door, Jared wrapped me in a hug, sobbing into my chest.

"W-Woah, Jared calm down. What happened?" I asked him, severely confused at this point. He blubbered out but soon found his words.

"Someone killed Jeff." Jared sobbed out. A smile nearly came to my lips but I let out a choked gasp instead.

"Have you alerted someone of it?" I asked, hoping he hadn't. Jared shook his head meekly, and I cooed, hugging him tightly. "They're gonna find who did this." I made my voice break- Jeff HAD been my best friend after all.

They never found the killer, just like with Jon. Soon, the academy was put on lockdown, as they tried to catch whoever did it. I was questioned, as I had been seen fighting with Jeff last, but I gave the alibi of that I went to Higanbana and bought a game. I showed a receipt where I had actually bought a game. I had to shell out twenty bucks but it was worth it.

Hana came to me first, comforting ME this time. I was so happy.  
She didn't try to kiss me this time, instead ran her fingers through my hair as I cried in her lap. It felt so nice.

She still is hanging around those Hidden Block scum, trying to comfort them. They're still friendly with me. If only they knew what Jeff and Jon now knew.

**Two down.**  
**Twelve to go.** _ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵍᵒᵈ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉʰᵉˡᵖ ᵐᵉ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please no one send this to either of the guys  
> like  
> i think i would die  
> thank you for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219258) by [Gravity_Piglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet)




End file.
